Drarry & The Philosophers Stone
by Nikirockztar
Summary: When Harry loses his memory, how will he react when Draco Malfoy secretly involves himself to try to regain Harry's memories? More to the point, what would people say? But will Harry realise his feelings for Draco before he loses more than just memories?
1. Prologue

**Drarry~ Harry & Draco~ Belated Beginnings ~ A Nikirockztar Fic **

**So this is an entirely different take on Harry Potter & The Philosophers Stone~ If You Don't Like Different Stuff- Don't Read It!**

**If You Don't Like Yaoi- Don't Read It!**

**Also, If You Don't Like To Hear Most Of The Original Story Before It Gets To My Plot- Don't Complain To Me- It's To Build Setting And Plot AND To Remind You Of The Beginning Story Line.**

**This is my first fic on , so be nice! LOL, nahh feel free to review, comment and whatever else you fancy.**

**All credit goes to J.K Rowling for bringing us this beautiful couple~ I just wish it was me who owned them!**

**If there are any typo's I apologize now- Like I said before this is my first upload on here and I'm eager to see what happens and what it does etc!**

Harry had just reached the bridge in the over-crowded train station, sticking as close to the over-large giant of a man as possible. Harry wasn't sure if he liked him or not yet.

" What are you lookin' at? Hagrid exclaimed at yet another passerby, giving him an upward glance. Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes. So what if Hagrid was huge? Just as well that nobody saw his ugly face, seeing as it was higher in the clouds than everyone else's. He sighed to himself

" How did I get in this situation? Harry murmured to himself. Walking in a train station with normal people, like everything was normal. " Harry scoffed to himself at the thought of being "normal" he had been anything but normal from the start. A messy, untameable mop of black hair that stuck up at odd, tufty angles, the nerdy round glasses that were that may have been fashionable two centuries ago and were broken in the middle when his uncle, Vernon Dursley, had threw a frying pan at him and a lightning shaped scar on the right of his forehead which had been hidden behind a deliberately flattened fringe.

"Oh blimey! Is that the time? Blimey Harry, I'd better be off! Dumbledore'll be wantin' his...well He'll be wantin' to see me!" He chuckled to himself. Harry looked up at his rounded face innocently.

" Well...here's yer ticket! Stick to it Harry! Stick to your ticket!" Hagrid emphasized.

Harry took the ticket off the half-giant. He stared at it. He looked at it again in disbelief, hoping his eyes were tricking him. Even the most stupidest of people knew that...

"There's no such thing as Platform Nine And Three Quarters!" Harry exclaimed as he turned up and looked at Hagrid. He saw nothing.

Harry silently fumed and cussed to himself. Nine And Three Quarters. As if that existed? Harry thought many thoughts while he pushed his trolley along, his owl hooting merrily.

"Nine And Three Quarters my ASS!" Harry swore aloud, startling a small, podgy man striding in the opposite direction. His owl shifted on the perch in her cage, her beady, amber eyes fixed intently on green eyes. Harry sighed and looked around. There was nothing wizard like to look at. No robes, no wands waving...nothing. Trundling along, Harry looked for help. A small, plump man stood near Platform 8, his blue uniform bulging in all the wrong places, giving him the appearance of a bowling ball. Harry approached him, and he knew he would sound stupid.

" Excuse me, I don't suppose you'd know where platform Nine And Three Quarters is"

The attendant scoffed like Harry was mentally insane.

"Nine And Three Quarters..Think You're Being Funny.."

(This is where my plot begins btw- yes it's only a little bit- I'm still furthering it!)

A hoot echoed from the other side of the Platform. Harry turned his head as the attendant waddled away. A small, blonde boy strutted across on the other side of the Platform, while a lanky blonde woman pushed a Hogwarts trunk, complete with a brown tawny owl alongside him. A few steps behind, a tall man followed, his long blonde hair trailing elegantly down his back and tapping a cane along with him, complete with a well carved snake head at the top of the cane. As Harry stared at this odd family and how much they contrasted with the oblivious Muggles around them, the young boys voice reached Harry's ears:

" Mother, you won't write to me every week will you? It will be highly embarrassing in front of my peers."

Harry could see the boys' grey eyes, deep and meaningful, bore through his mothers.

" You haven't even started yet Draco." The mother sighed and gave her son a funny look.

" But it will STILL be embarrassing. REGARDLESS of what YOU say." He emphasized.

Harry smiled to himself. What a boy. The kind he could make a friend out of. Besides, He was beautiful. The way that his hair fell in the right place without effort, the way he moved effortlessly and somewhat glided, like a snake: elegant but deadly. His sharp features against his snowy white skin. How someone this gorgeous could have come from such parents Harry couldn't work out.

Harry sighed. That boy wouldn't notice him, it would be like being a piece of chewing gum in a chewing gum factory- unmissable, blending in with the scenery. That's what Harry was unintentionally good at. Still, Harry thought, there could still be hope.

Harry moved his trolley a bit closer and waited for an opportune moment. He would get this Draco character to notice him. If it KILLED him.


	2. Belated Beginnings

**So this is an entirely different take on Harry Potter & The Philosophers Stone~ If You Don't Like Different Stuff- Don't Read It!**

**If You Don't Like Yaoi- Don't Read It!**

**Also, If You Don't Like To Hear Most Of The Original Story Before It Gets To My Plot- Don't Complain To Me- It's To Build Setting And Plot AND To Remind You Of The Beginning Story Line.**

**This is my first fic on , so be nice! LOL, nahh feel free to review, comment and whatever else you fancy**

**Belated Beginnings**

Harry waited around the corner, still able to hear Draco, but not able to see him.

" Draco, my little boy going to Hogwarts!"

"Narcissa, darling, let Draco go! He needs to grow up at some point. You smother him too much. Do us proud Draco. Aim high, look after yourself and make sure the little wretches don't get one over on you."

"Whatever, Mother. Of course I will Father. Have I ever done you otherwise? I will see you at Christmas. You can leave me here."

" But Draco.." His Mother began " I want to watch you through the barrier!"

Harry heard a deep sigh.

"MOTHER! I am NOT going to run off! I am NOT three years old! I can walk through a barrier unaided without you holding my hand or tailing me like a puppy! Now GO. HOME. AND. REST!" Draco sighed again as a sob came from Narcissa as the boy's father lead her away in the opposite direction. His father threw him a glance and disappeared into nothing, along with his wife.

Harry moved forwards and braced himself. This is when he would say hello. The first time he had talked to a boy his age. Except Dudley of course.

He kept his eye on Draco. Suddenly, Draco pulled himself and his trolley into the shadowy crevice in one of the walls.

"PACKED WITH MUGGLES OF COURSE! PLATFORM NINE AND THREE QUARTERS THIS WAY!" A voice bellowed from Harry and Draco's left. Both were within three steps of each other, but neither knew of each other's presence. A bunch of ginger kids come forward pushing trolleys. After much commotion, they slowly disappeared. Harry had no idea where they had gone. After silence had descended, he heard a slight rustle of fabric move. If it wasn't him, and he and Draco were the only ones on the Platform...then it must be... Harry turned around, and was nose to nose with Draco.

The blonde boy looked at him up and down three times over. Harry took in his eye movements before catching his icy blue eyes in a lock. Draco looked away after a minute, his pale face showing a slight blush. Harry coughed and brought up some nerve.

" What are you doing?" He asked nervously.

Draco looked at him quizzically.

"I could ask YOU the same question. Why didn't you go through the barrier? Just fancy stalking me did you?" His voice was a whisper but there was an angry tone to it.

It was Harry's turn to look shocked. Harry felt his own anger bubble beneath him. He tamed the beast, and calmed it.

"I wasn't STALKING you. I didn't know how to get through the platform and I didn't want the ginger ninja's- Draco sniggered- seeing me so I waited to watch you go through the barrier as YOU look normal. They didn't. However you didn't go through the barrier. So here I am." Harry finished, hoping he bought his lame excuse.

Draco still had a hint of a smile on his face.

" Those "ginger Ninja's" were the Weasley's and they are blood traitors. Absolute scum. You don't know how to get through the barrier? I'll show you. Come!" Draco beckoned him forwards, where Draco's trolley was already lined up with the wall.

" Just walk straight at the wall." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Honestly! If you want me to go first so I can demonstrate?" Harry decided to step forwards.

"No no! That's ok, I'll go first. By the way, what's your name?"

Draco looked at Harry.

" Draco Malfoy." He stuck out his hand, which Harry took. " And you?"

As Harry pushed his hand into the other boy's cold one, he said:

" Harry Potter"

Harry swiftly pushed his trolley forward and walked at the barrier. A coo, rush of air met him instead of a wall. Harry gasped as he pulled the brake on his trolley.

Suddenly, the lever snapped off.

"SHIT!" Harry exclaimed, terror taking over him. He was on his own, Draco on the other side of the barrier. Still going forwards towards the edge of the platform, he turned to trolley so he would go onto the rail first, he didn't fancy picking up his trunk of the rail later on. He'd much rather take the damage. Finally, he let go of the trolley, pushing it in the other direction with as much force as possible. It swung towards the train wildly, and some un-seen magic lifted owl and trunk onto the train.

Harry was still going backwards. He felt the Platform fall from beneath his feet. He closed his eyes. If he was going to get electrocuted, it was one less mouth to feed for the Dursley's. No one would know that he was born.

Then, out of no-where, Harry felt a cold sweat slicked palm grab his hand. It grasped on tightly and didn't let go. Harry felt himself being lifted easily and as he fell out of consciousness, the last thing he saw was the worried face of Draco Malfoy.

Harry woke up in a daze. Where was he? How did he get here? He felt sick. The floor was carpeted. It was also vibrating. He sat up un-easily. He blinked in realization. He was on a train. He felt around on the cushioned side bench for his glasses. He found them and placed them on the end of his nose. He looked around the carriage and wondered how long he had been there. He checked his watch. Only five minutes! It felt like five hours!

As he sat up, his fingers came into contact with a smooth surface, with bumps on it. Harry looked down. A small sheet of folded paper was underneath his fingers, neatly and perfectly folded, the pen showing through the other side of the paper where the pen had pressed down hard on the paper. Harry unfolded and read:

"Roses are red

Violets are blue

Harry James Potter

I think I'm in love with you!

But stay away from me Harry

I'm not good for you

Forget about me

Like everyone else seems to do"

As Harry finished reading the note, Harry found that he couldn't remember who had bought him on the train. But he knew that with the beautiful, fluid writing on this note, and it's poetic contents, that only a girl could have been considerate enough to do this for him.


	3. He Doesn't Remember

**So this is an entirely different take on Harry Potter & The Philosophers Stone~ If You Don't Like Different Stuff- Don't Read It!**

**If You Don't Like Yaoi- Don't Read It!**

**Also, If You Don't Like To Hear Most Of The Original Story Before It Gets To My Plot- Don't Complain To Me- It's To Build Setting And Plot AND To Remind You Of The Beginning Story Line.**

**This is my first fic on , so be nice! LOL, nahh feel free to review, comment and whatever else you fancy**

**Any spell mistakes I make in this chapter: pretend they didn't happen and melted into the enchanted ceiling ;)**

**Drarry and the Philosophers Stone~ Chappy Three :D **

**A/N : This chapter is the train journey on the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts ( Obviously to Hogwarts not Narnia) So I will end this chapter when Harry and Ron get off the train.**

**P.S: I do recommend reading the first two mini- paragraphs to get in Harry's mindset or you may not understand later on! Just thought I'd let you know! WOW O_O Long A/N eh? ...**

Harry's eyes stared at the note in disbelief. Harry had always felt unloved, from the day he moved into the Dursley's, they had never shown any sign of affection towards Harry. He had always had Dudley's rolled up sweatshirts and baggy pants, tatty trainers and broken glasses. The list could go on. But for someone to LOVE him? That was impossible.

Harry wondered who it could be. He didn't even know anyone who was on this train. But, as he worked out before, it had to have been a girl. No boy could have been this nice- it would have crushed their ego.

Harry's train of thought was interrupted when he heard a knock on the carriage door. Harry moved his hand upwards and motioned in the carriage. A young red haired boy stood in the doorway.

"Do ya mind? All the rest are full." The boy explained, looking embarrassed with his eyes fixed on his tatty shoes.

"Not at all!" Harry exclaimed delightedly- happy to have someone sit with him while he thought. Best to forget about what happened. Whoever put him in this carriage left him on his own and that is always how Harry found himself: On his own. This person obviously didn't care enough about him to stay so was there really any point in remembering? He pushed the lonely thoughts out of his mind as he sat with his new companion.

The red-headed boy stared at Harry for a while, examining his appearance. But there was no malice in the boy's eyes, just embarrassment.

"I'm Ron by the way- Ron Weasley." He blurted this out so quickly, Harry struggled to follow this small string of words.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter" Harry smiled at Ron, and felt a small connection grow with the boy.

Ron's eyes widened and a gasp emanated from his mouth when Harry had given him his name. Harry groaned internally. He had completely forgotten that he was famous in the Wizarding World and that everyone knew who he was. This was slightly problematic as Harry knew less about himself and became more and more uncertain about going to Hogwarts with every weird happening that occurred. But he was on the train now, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"So...so...It's true?" Ron exclaimed. "Do you really have the...the..." Ron seemed to struggle to speak.

"The what?" Harry asked cautiously, if Ron was about to ask if he had any abnormal magical abilities then Harry would have to disappoint.

" Scar" Ron finally managed to utter the word with extreme hesitance

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. The scar on his forehead was bound to attract some attention, it was pretty unique and odd. Just like the owner. But at least it wasn't a test of magic or anything else, then Harry may have flung himself off the train before he could say the word "Hagrid".

Harry pulled back his fringe with a smile "Yeah" He showed Ron his lightning bolt shaped scar.

"Wicked!" Ron said excitedly. Harry laughed and lowered his hand from his fringe, letting the mop fall back into place.

Before they could speak any further a small, plump woman trundled past the open door with a cart filled with what Harry presumed were sweets and other eatable delicacies. Harry looked at them with ravenous eyes, he hadn't ever really had much to eat. The woman smiled. Her grey hair was cropped and bounced into silver curls around her rounded face.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" She asked Ron and Harry, who were both staring at the trolley full of goodies. Ron was the first to tear his eyes away from the food.

"No thanks. I'm all set." He reached into his pocket and produced a set of corned beef sandwiches, which were all mashed up together into an odd shape. Ron lowered his disgusting looking sandwiches. Harry took a glance at the corned beef sandwiches. Harry remembered being given corned beef and hating it and from that day on all he had been given was corned beef sandwiches. He pitied Ron and gave himself the benefit of the doubt.

"We'll take the lot!" Harry told the woman, producing some Galleons and Sickles from his trouser pocket.

"Wow!" Ron's wide eyes stared at the lump of money in Harry's hand like he had never seen it before. Harry suspected he had seen money before- just not that much of it at the same time.

Harry had never been able to buy his own food- let alone anyone else's and the thought and feeling was new to him, in a good way.

With the mountain of sweets before them and the train trundling beneath their feet, Harry and Ron continued their conversation. Harry picked up his first package- Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans.

"Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans?" Harry said to no-one in particular, though he hoped Ron would get the hint and tell him what they tasted like before he stuck one in his mouth.

" They mean every flavour!" Ron chomped into a gummy snake. " There's chocolate and peppermint- Harry stuck a bean in his mouth, hoping for that flavour. Ron continued:

and there's also spinach, liver and tripe." Harry grimaced once.

"George swears he got a bogey flavoured one once" Harry grimaced for a second time and Harry pulled his bean out of his mouth and put it in an empty packet. He doubted the fact that Ron's brother, George, had eaten a bogey flavoured bean at first, but when he thought about it and everything he had seen it seemed possible.

"These aren't real frogs are they?" Harry had picked up a packet labelled " 'Chocolate Frogs'

Ron looked over at Harry.

"Nahh it's just a spell. Besides, It's the cards you want. Each pack has a famous Witch or Wizard. I've got about 500 myself"

Harry looked away from Ron and down at the packet. Slowly he opened it, not knowing what to expect. A brown frog lay in the middle of the packet and with a single leap it pounced onto the window and quickly climbed it.

"Watch it!" Ron said loudly.

The frog continued its journey upwards, flinging itself out of the window into the passing meadow.

"Naww it's rotten luck! They've only got one good jump in them to begin with"

Harry looked at his card.

"I've got Dumbledore!" He said loudly, thinking it was a rare card. Ron quashed his theory.

"I've got about six of him." He said with a mouthful of Pumpkin Pastie.

Harry looked back at his card, not really caring that Ron had 6, just caring that he had one of them. With very little that Harry could say was his first- hand and not second hand from Dudley, this could add to that small collection including his broken glasses, wand, cauldron, school books, a small soldier figurine and now a card with Dumbledore on.

"Hey! He's gone!" Harry said to Ron with a smile on his face.

Ron looked at Harry like he was stupid.

"Well you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?" A fat rat sat on Ron's lap. "This is Scabbers by the way. Pathetic isn't he?"

"Just a lil' bit" Harry replied, he felt certain this rat was all Ron had.

"Fred gave me a spell once to turn him yellow. Want to see?" Ron looked happy to show his spell off to someone.

"Yeah!" Harry exclaimed delightedly. He wanted to see someone perform magic to see if they could do it too. Privately, he wanted Ron to fail, just so he didn't feel alone in the "I- can't do magic yet" business.

Ron cleared his throat dramatically. "Sun..."

Harry and Ron looked up to see a girl in Hogwarts robes standing in the carriage doorway. Her brown bushy hair looked slightly wild around her face and she was watching Ron when he stopped moving his wand and looked up at her.

The girl sighed and looked at the boys.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one." She asked.

"No" said Ron, looking up at her suspiciously.

"Oh. Are you doing magic? Let's see then!" She stood in the doorway with a smirk on her face.

Ron cleared his throat again.

"Sunshine, daisies, buttermellow,

Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!"

Scabbers squeaked a little bit but didn't turn yellow, or any other colour of the rainbow for that matter. Ron looked at Harry and Harry looked at Ron. With a mutual understanding that they both didn't understand why the spell didn't work, they shrugged at each other. But the girl didn't leave it alone.

"Are you sure that's a **REAL** spell? Well it's not very good is it? Of course, I've only tried a few simple ones myself, but they've all worked for me."

She swooped into the carriage like a demon possessed and sat on the bench opposite Harry.

"For example: "Occulus Reparo"

Suddenly, the tape that had held the join between Harry's glasses vanished, and left the bridge or the glasses repaired.

"There. That's better isn't it?"

Harry took them off and inspected them. They were just like new. Ron and Harry shared a shocked look. Harry put his glasses back on.

"Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger." She looked at Ron. "And you are?"

Through a mouthful of food Ron managed "I'm Won Weaswey" Which Hermione somehow managed to understand.

"Pleasure" She said, but didn't look like she meant it.

"You two had better change into your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon."

She swooped out of the carriage leaving the boys, but before they had lost sight of her she stuck her head back in. She turned to face Ron.

"You've got dirt on your nose by the way. Did you know? Just there" She pointed to the spot on the right of her nose, gave Ron a dubious look, then swept away, leaving the boys to get changed.

What seemed like moments later, the Hogwarts Express came to a sudden halt. Hagrid's voice boomed over the sound of the screaming engine.

"Right first-years! This way please! Come on now don't be shy!" He yelled.

Harry and Ron stumbled around the train- bumping into people that were passing and trinyg to get out of the tiny doors. Ron pushed Harry through first, in the hopes that Harry would be like Moses and part the water.

Harry dodged the laggers, dribbled around the milling crowds until he saw a door. But before he could reach the door, the carriage to his left opened its door and stepped in front of Harry. His blonde hair shined in the lights and his pale skin contrasted well with his slim, flit build. The boy had an air of familiarity to him, but Harry couldn't place where. Harry shook his head. He must be kidding himself. This is a new place to him with new people, he can't have seen this boy before, ever. The only person Harry had seen before, if you could call him a person, was Hagrid, and Harry didn't know quite what to make of Hagrid yet. Harry stopped. Harry had never doubted a person in his life before, yet he felt weird, like something was hiding inside him. He heard Ron behind him:

"Hurry up mate, you're causing a blockage"

Harry turned around. So he was. For some reason unknown to Harry he felt a twinge of anger build up inside him towards Ron. Who was Ron to tell him to move? Or to call him MATE for that matter. Harry caught a hold of himself again. He needed to get off the train- it seemed to be messing with his mind! Harry moved his foot forwards and bumped into the blonde boy. The boy had been standing there, staring at him the whole time, like he knew Harry and what Harry was thinking. The boy opened his mouth and said quietly to Harry:

"You don't remember...do you?" The boy looked up at Harry with pleading eyes.

"Remember what?" Harry replied. This time, Ron looked around Harry to see what was stopping Harry from moving. The blonde boy saw Ron behind Harry and said loudly.

"I said POTTER, that you are causing mayhem before you have even got here! If you think you can be great around Hogwarts because you're famous then think again!" The boy turned on his heel and walked towards the train door and stepped off without glancing back at Harry. Harry stood there like a lemon.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked once Harry had gained some strength to move again.

"Ron, I honestly don't know. What I **DO** know is that I've made an enemy before I've even started."

Meanwhile, out in the mess of students, Draco Malfoy stood numb, with a single tear rolling freely down his cheek. Three words came out of his mouth:

"He doesn't remember..."


End file.
